


Finding My Way Home- The Lost Destiel Episode

by Eleana_Faye_Drazen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Faye_Drazen/pseuds/Eleana_Faye_Drazen
Summary: Love turns to hate in this tale of revenge from an old friend who was one of the many crossed when Cas sided with Metatron. The only one who might be able to stop the Destiel apocalypse, is Sam Winchester as Cas and Dean are fighting their own battle... with themselves. Will revenge have the last laugh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an actual screenplay I wrote back in season 11.
> 
> There's one term you'll see, "Intracut" which is screenplay lingo for "cutting to a different location"
> 
> Also keeping in mind it is a screenplay, it tells the story with dialogue and directions. 
> 
> I call this "the lost Destiel episode" because I thought this would be a good way to put it out there. 
> 
> I was feeling all full of myself and was actually going to submit it to the writers as an idea to get Destiel canon but I chickened out.
> 
> I literally just posted my very first fanfic "The Winchester Clan Chronicles" (yes cheap plug but I think it came out really good and I want to make it into a weekly series. I Think people are put off because it's 22 chapters and 62 pages because it hasn't gotten as much play as I hoped nudge nudge wink wink) about a week ago. 
> 
> I was inspired by another fanfic called "The One Where Cas Notices Sam and Dean’s Eyes" by andloushallguideme to put it up, cause their story reminded me of it :) Thanks!
> 
> Comments Welcome.

“FINDING MY WAY HOME”  
(The Lost Destiel Episode)

BLACK SCREEN

CAS:  
“Love… in truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.” 

Fade In:

BUNKER SCENE 1

SAM:  
“It’s been a slow week, haven’t caught a case yet man. Total silence out there.”

DEAN: (With beer in hand, curls his lip and shrugs)  
“Chuck is telling us we need some time off man, come on be careful of what you wish for blah, blah whatever that girly mystic crap you’re always babbling about.”

SAM: (Scoffs)  
“So what are you doing? And what’s up with those shorts man?”

DEAN:  
“I’m going to go hang with Baby and my house… bite me.”

CASTIEL:  
“DEAN.”

DEAN:  
“Hey CAS what’s up man? Got something for us? Another apocalypse maybe?”

DEAN chuckles and CAS roles his eyes.

CAS:  
“No, just wanted to say hi…(awkwardly) so hi.”

DEAN:  
“Hey CAS, have you ever seen what makes Baby tick?”

CAS looks confused; he then looks to SAM for help. SAM shrugs.

DEAN:  
“I’m going to work on Baby, since American muscle beauty and appreciation isn’t in Being an Angel 101, I thought I could teach you some more human things you know?”

CAS: (Sheepishly and awkwardly)  
“Sure DEAN I have always wanted to see a carbormotor thingy.”

CAS smiles as though he just said something brilliant-ish… DEAN just stares at him as if to say “what”? 

DEAN:  
“You mean a carburetor and motor”?

CAS: (triumphantly)  
“See I knew two things.”

DEAN shakes his head frazzled by what he is hearing

DEAN:  
“Yeah whatever man come on.”

INTERCUT

DEAN and CAS are in the garage.

LOVE SPELL IS CAST

There’s a knock on the outside garage door.

DEAN and CAS turn to look, they have that “humph” look on their faces.

DEAN walks over to the garage door but before he opens it he tucks his pearl grip pistol into his daisy dukes. As usual CAS is not far behind.

DEAN opens the garage door.

DEAN:  
“Hey, how did you? Never mind, Can I help you?”

A short woman stands before them; her face is shrouded behind her hair and under her baseball cap.

MESSANGER: (in a strange voice she says)  
“Message for SAM WINCHESTER.”

DEAN:  
“From who?”

 

MESSANGER:  
“No return sender sir, I only deliver the messages.”

In her hand a small delicate envelope that looks like it’s been weathered through Hell and back.

MESSANGER:  
“I just need your signature.”

DEAN takes the note, and winces at it.

DEAN hands the note over to CAS. 

The MESSANGER hands DEAN the clipboard and at the same time brushes her hand against CAS. DEAN signs the paper on the clipboard.

DEAN:  
Thanks (DEAN glances at the nametag on her company jacket “Speedy Delivery”.) Um GAIL, have a good one! Alright?”

MESSANGER:  
“You too sir.”

DEAN closes the door.

CAS:  
“I feel like I’ve met her somewhere before.”

DEAN reaches for the note in CAS’s hand and their fingers touch.

They suddenly look at each other as if they have a sudden revelation about each other.

FANTASY KISS SCENE

Zoom straight into CAS’s eye and into a daydream.

QUE MUSIC: Soft romantic violin/piano music plays quietly in background.

It’s raining, and a little chilly you can see DEAN’s and CAS’s breath, CAS and DEAN face each other. They fumble like virgins on prom night going from buddy to romantic gestures until they find their way into the perfect embrace. They look deeply and wildly into each other’s eyes. Then CAS moves in, grabs DEAN and kisses him.

Zoom out of DEAN’s eyes.

DEAN and CASTIEL are back in the garage and facing each other, both still holding the letter. 

BACK TO REALITY/AWKWARD FOR EVERYONE

SAM:  
“Hey guys! What’s up?” (SAM speaks slowly with a confused look on his face)  
Did I miss anything?”

DEAN: (The glare in his eye fading, stuttering to speak.)  
“Um” (DEAN clears his voice.)  
“Um no man” (Finally realizing he grabs the letter.)  
“Um yea, this came for you.” (DEAN hands SAM the letter).  
“I gotta go um… yea there’s a…” (DEAN exits from the garage abruptly.)

SAM: (twists his body to DEAN.)  
“DEAN. DEAN!”  
(SAM turns back to CAS.) “What the Hell man?”

CAS:  
“I have no idea” (CAS abruptly exits.)

SAM stands there his hands held up to waist height as if to say “what the Hell?” with a facial expression to match.

INTERCUT

DEAN’s room

CAS goes to DEAN’s room; DEAN is now back in a pair of jeans, CAS softly knocks on the open door.

CAS:  
“DEAN, we need to talk.”

DEAN: (His back to CAS.)  
“About what?”

CAS:  
“What happened back there? This is going to sound strange but I froze and had a vision…”

DEAN:  
“Of us?”

CAS and DEAN turn to each other in amazement and relief that they both experienced the same thing.

CAS and DEAN give each other an awkward smile.

SAM:  
DEAN? CAS? (SAM enters the room.)  
“Ok, I have no idea what’s going on here… well maybe a slight idea. But either way, did the delivery person give you any information on the sender?”

DEAN:  
“No Speedy Delivery dropped it off, I signed for it, the delivery girl left, why?”

SAM:  
“Well it’s just weird, 1) how did she get up to the bunker and 2) I opened the letter, and there’s no return sender and well…”

DEAN:  
“SAM what’s up, what does it say?”

SAM:  
“Never mind.”

DEAN:  
“Well fine man, you don’t have to be a dick about it.”

SAM: (scoffs)  
“No DEAN, I mean that’s what the letter says, never mind.” (Holds the letter up.)

DEAN turns to CAS where it becomes one of their infamous staring contests. They smile brazenly at each other as if SAM isn’t in the room.

REVEAL

SAM:  
“Hello! CAS! DEAN!”

CAS and DEAN shake off the day dreaming glare.

CAS:  
“Right, sorry. May I see that SAM?”

SAM hands CAS the letter.

CAS examines the handwriting.

CAS suddenly looks up with a look of terror on his face.

SAM:  
“CAS, what is it?”

DEAN looks at CAS longingly… and concerned.

CAS:  
“SAM, we need to talk, immediately.”

DEAN: (With a puppy dog look.)  
“CAS? You coming back?”

CAS:  
“Give me a minute DEAN.”

SAM and CAS exit.

DEAN:  
“So I’ll just wait here…  
(DEAN trails off.) Then.

INTERCUT

SAM and CAS are in the study area of the bunker. 

CAS:  
“I knew I recognized that delivery person!”

SAM:  
“Whoa, tell me what’s going on.”

CAS:  
“The delivery girl, she had on a bad wig and disguised her voice and she must have warded herself but this letter confirms my suspicion, it was GAIL.”

SAM:  
“Who?”

 

 

 

CAS:  
“GAIL or actually GAILEEL is the cupid whom I convinced to give over her bow for the spell that cast the angels out of Heaven when Metatron deceived me. This letter proves it, there’s a hidden Enochian message that says, “What once was love will burn to hate”. It is also signed by the Cupid’s Creed it’s in Enochian, but it translates to “Love conquers all, and so let us surrender ourselves to Love”. I can also   
sense angelic energy from the letter. SAM she must have cast a spell on DEAN, and myself a powerful one at that”

SAM:  
What kind of spell?

RESEARCH TIME

CAS is looking through the library SAM is on his computer.

SAM:  
“What are we even looking for CAS?”

CAS:  
“I’m not sure, some kind of Cupid’s curse of some sort.”

SAM:  
“Wait I think I may have something here, it’s called ‘Cupid’s Revenge’.”

CAS:  
“That does sound promising.”

SAM:  
“Ok, according to the lore, Cupids can not only manipulate people to fall in love but they have this anti-love spell causing jilted lovers. It’s rarely used, but it says the spell is cast on two lovers and it “turns what once love and burns it into hate”, just like the letter. “

CAS:  
“Anything else?”

SAM:  
“Yea, um essentially it instills two people who are in love with ravage lust then makes them turn rabid and kill each other.”

CAS: (As if he’s talking to himself)  
“Well, the first part sounds nice.”

SAM:  
“What? You say something?

CAS:  
“No, it was nothing. So what do we do?”

SAM:  
“Well we can either convince the cupid to break the curse… or.”

 

CAS:  
“Or what SAM?”

SAM:  
“Let it play out and have you and DEAN kill each other. The sick part is, is making sure one of the two lovers live so they can live with what they did for the rest of their lives.”

CAS:  
“Huh, angels.”

SAM:  
“So basically she cast a deadly anti-love spell.”

CAS:  
“How long?”

SAM:  
“I guess it varies, maybe 8 hours?”

CAS:  
“It must be revenge, because she assisted Metatron and myself, even though unknowingly, I’m sure her road to redemption has been a rough one. We have to stop this now before it’s too late and it twists the profound bond DEAN and I share.”

 

PLAN OF ACTION/REVEAL  
SAM:  
“You mean love”

CAS:  
“No, I mean profound bond.”

SAM:  
“You know what humans call that “profound bond”?  
(SAM holds up his fingers and makes the quotation gesture.)  
Love. I’m just saying.”

(DEAN appears in the hallway of the study.)

DEAN:  
“CAS? Can we talk?”

CAS:  
“Now’s not a good time DEAN, I have business to attend to.”

SAM:  
“Hey DEAN? Can um me and CAS have just another minute?”

DEAN:  
“Oh sure of course, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

DEAN laughs uncomfortably and leaves the room.

SAM:  
“CAS, I want you to stay here and look out for DEAN, I’ll go find GAIL.”

CAS:  
“SAM, no I have to come with you.”

SAM:  
“No CAS, I got this.”

CAS:  
“SAM.”

SAM:  
“This isn’t up for debate here. Look, this has been a long time coming man. You think that I don’t notice? That no one notices?”

CAS:  
“I don’t understand.”

SAM:  
“Look CAS, I get it Ok? And whatever makes my brother happy is fine with me.”

CAS:  
“What are you suggesting?”

SAM:   
“Come on CAS, you pulled DEAN out of perdition, that means something, you got in trouble for getting too close to DEAN, even Metatron, Crowley and others have made side bar comments. DEAN prays to you not God, every time he calls you, you’re there without hesitation…”

CAS: (CAS interrupts)  
“Well not every time, I mean there have been certain situations...”

SAM: (SAM interrupts with that pouty, lips puffed out look)  
“Look whatever man, I’m making a point here and the point is you always stand too close, you look for every excuse to see DEAN, the way you look at each other, the way you brush up against one another… you’re in love with DEAN and DEAN he has been open and vulnerable to you more than any other relationship so I’d say he feels the same.”

CAS:  
“SAM, I know things may appear like that but… l don’t know.”

SAM:  
“And that insecurity is natural, it’s human.”

CAS:  
Plus, I may be a bad example of an angel but I am farther from being a man. SAM, I don’t want to hurt DEAN, with my grace in tact I might cause very real, permanent damage.”

SAM:  
“Stay here a minute.”

SAM quickly exits and returns back to CAS. He is holding a blade and a small container in his hand.

SAM: (SAM hands the blade and the container to CAS.)  
“So don’t be an angel, give up your grace so you can stop being the angel you want and be the man DEAN needs.”

CAS: (Pushes away the blade and the container.)  
“I can’t, I’m sorry.”

SAM:  
“Answer me this CAS, would you give your grace up for DEAN?”

CAS:  
“I fell from grace for DEAN, I have given him everything else I have, done everything he has asked. I even once terrorized a store clerk for pie. Yes. I would give up my grace for DEAN. There’s no question. I would give him my life. I would fight for him; with him; kill for him; and die for him; actually I have died a few times for him already. All I have ever wanted was to keep my wings around him and make sure he was safe.”

SAM:   
“Wait… what? Pie?”

 

CAS:  
“Long story. The point is yes I would do anything.”

SAM  
(Softly smiles and attempts to once again hand off the blade and the container.)  
“So prove it.”

CAS:  
“But not like this, not under a spell. If DEAN chooses that then let him do so with the free will Chuck gave him. I couldn’t take advantage of this situation because… because…”

SAM looks at CAS as if to say “go on, say it… say it”.

CAS:  
“Because you’re right, I care deeply for DEAN, plus what about when the spell gets ugly, if we’re locked in a bunker together I can’t even think about what may happen.”

SAM:  
“I get that, but I have a bad feeling that if you tag along DEAN will follow and I can’t have two distracted people slowing me down. I just have to make sure I solve this before that happens, plus you guys have talked each other down off ledges before.”

DEAN: (From the hallway.)  
“Damn it CAS!”

CAS: (Turns in DEAN’s direction.)  
“I’m sorry, just give me a few more moments.  
(Turns back to SAM.)  
SAM you have to take me with you.”

SAM:  
“I can’t, it will slow me down.”

CAS:  
“I know you’re right SAM, but what if I hurt him? What if he resents me? What if he never wants to see me again? What if he regrets it SAM?”

SAM:  
“I don’t think there would an issue there. I mean the spell even said it only works on people already in love, even if it was hidden, buried deep down.”

CAS:  
“True.”

SAM:  
“So basically it wouldn’t have worked on DEAN if he wasn’t already in love with you.”

CAS:  
“True.”

SAM:  
“So consider this a stepping stone CAS, a blessing.” (SAM softly smiles.) In the mean time I’m going to hunt down GAIL from Speedy Delivery.”

CAS:  
“Alright SAM, just hurry, before the spell turns.”

DEAN:  
“CAS!!!”

CAS:  
“Here, you may need this.”

CAS hands SAM an angel blade.

SAM puts the blade and container on the table where CAS can see it and gives CAS nod.

SAM:  
“Thanks.” (Holding up the angel blade.)  
(Chuckling.)  
And good luck.”

CAS:  
“You too.”

DEAN:  
“CAS?!!”

SAM puts the angel blade in his gear bag. SAM grabs his gear and computer and heads out of the bunker.

CAS turns to DEAN’s voice with a “what am I going to do now?” expression.

 

FINALLY ALONE

INTERCUT

To the bunker kitchen

CAS walks to the kitchen where DEAN is.

CAS:  
“DEAN I am so sorry I, there was… is a bit of a crisis. But I’m going to watch over you while your brother is out.”

DEAN: (Smiling.)  
“My angel.”

CAS:  
“Always DEAN.”

DEAN moves in close to CAS, lips not quite touching but chest-to-chest and breath-to-breath.

CAS:   
(Puts his hands on DEANs shoulders and gently pushes him back.)  
“DEAN, stop. I know that you think you’re… feeling something for me, I feel it too but we can’t. It’s just a spell. The messenger was the cupid whose bow I used to cast the angels out of Heaven. This is revenge. It will drive us mad and make us try to kill one another. DEAN. I don’t want to hurt you. I care too much.”

DEAN:  
“The honorable CASTIEL.”  
(DEAN smiles.)  
“There’s something I need you to know, back there in the crypt, when we were searching for the Angel Tablet, when Naomi had put you under that spell. I was on my knees and you were holding my arm I told you something, I told you I need you. I wanted to tell you then but I couldn’t…”

CAS:  
“DEAN stop, I already know.”

DEAN:  
“Damn it CAS, don’t interrupt me.”

CAS:  
“Sorry.”

DEAN nods his head.

DEAN:  
“What I meant, what wanted to tell you, was that I love you.”

CAS:  
“DEAN.”

DEAN:  
“I’m not finished man, I need you to know that I have always loved you. From the first time I saw you in that warehouse with Bobby I knew. I have been under your spell long before today, Ok for 8 years. But I couldn’t admit it, so spell or not I finally feel free enough to be me, the spell gave me the courage to admit what I’ve been feeling all along. Right or wrong CAS, I love you, I do need you. When you’re not around I’m a train wreck.”

DEAN and CAS just stare at each other.

DEAN:  
“Damn it CAS! Just kiss me already. Before I lose my nerve.”

CAS:  
“And it is because of that doubt that I won’t. I only want this when you’re level headed and not under a spell.”

DEAN: (Stands there contemplating)  
“What the Hell.” (Not stated as a question.)

DEAN grabs CAS by the neck and pulls his face close to his.

CAS pushes DEAN back.

CAS:  
“DEAN.”

DEAN:  
“CAS.” 

CAS reluctantly leans in and they finally kiss, they embrace and their bodies go limp as they submit to one another. 

INTERCUT

DEAN takes CAS by the hand. And they walk to DEAN’s bedroom.

 

THE LOVE MAKING SCENE

CAS:  
“Hold on DEAN.”

INTERCUT

CAS exits the room and goes to the study area where SAM left the blade and container. Camera zooms in on blade and container leaving CAS fuzzy in the background.

INTERCUT

CAS is now standing in the doorway of DEAN’s room with the blade and container and a look of hesitant determination.

DEAN:  
“CAS how long do we have until it gets ugly?”

CAS:  
“I am unsure, maybe 8 hours according to the lore.”

CAS walks over to the bed where DEAN is lying on his back. CAS sits on the edge of the bed by DEAN’s chest.

CAS hands DEAN the blade and the container.

DEAN looks confused by the gesture.

CAS:  
“The only way I can be the man you need is if you take my grace. Only as a mortal man can I  
(CAS clears his throat.)   
Can I love you back and not hurt you.”   
(Inching the blade and container closer to DEAN.)  
I mean it’s always belonged to you anyway. Besides, you are all the grace I need.”  
(CASTIEL looks deeply into DEAN’s eyes). 

DEAN:  
“I thought angels couldn’t… you know feel emotions.”

CAS:  
“I told you DEAN, you were different.”

 

DEAN sits up, takes the blade and container. CAS guides DEAN’s hand to where he should make the cut. CAS then looks up so as to expose the location and also so he doesn’t have to watch. DEAN cuts CAS’s neck as ordered, ever so gently. They both wince, CAS because of the pain, DEAN because of the pain he inflicted. There’s a bright blue and white flash. And just like that, CAS is a mortal man.

DEAN quickly and carefully puts the cork in the container holding CAS’s grace

CAS takes the container with his grace and the blade and gently places them on the nightstand.

CAS then turns back to DEAN who has a look of desperate want on his face.

CAS gingerly removes DEAN’s shirt then kisses him. DEAN pulls CAS close.

CAS stands up to remove his shirt then sits back down on the edge of the bed, from this sitting position and DEAN lying down he kisses DEAN again and again.

CAS moves his hand to DEAN’s jeans and undoes them. He gently removes them standing over DEAN at an angle that covers DEAN from full exposure and then gently places a blanket over DEAN’s waist to feet so he doesn’t feel vulnerable in his nudity.

CAS:  
“I’m sorry I hope I am doing this right.”

DEAN:  
“So far so good.”

CAS is standing over DEAN, there’s a close up of CAS’s face. He is looking down on DEAN, his eyebrow raised and a devilish smile.

CAS:  
“I guess so.”

Close up of DEAN’s face, he looks down to his crotch area, DEAN blushes then smiles and looks back up at CAS.

CAS removes his pants; the camera is aimed at the small of CAS’s back.

CAS lifts the cover just enough to slide into bed with DEAN.

CAS:  
“DEAN, are you sure?”

DEAN simply nods. 

QUE MUSIC: “Pieces” by Red starts playing softly in the background. Yes it is “technically” a Christian song by a Christian band HOWEVER, like many other Christian bands they make their songs interchangeable to mean God or an actual person.

CAS gets on top of DEAN. They are chest to chest looking each other in the eye. He grabs DEAN’s hands pinning them down to the pillow. CAS leans down and kisses DEAN. CAS gingerly begins to insert himself into DEAN.

DEAN:  
“Oh my God this is happening.”

CAS:  
“DEAN I can stop.”

DEAN:  
“No don’t CAS, please God don’t stop.”

CAS is now fully inserted into DEAN. DEAN had an expression of excruciating pain at first but it has melted away as the ecstasy, passion and love falls over him. DEAN was grinding his teeth but now is smiling.

DEAN has a pure glow of elation on his face, his member getting grinded between his and CAS’s stomach.

CAS still has DEAN’s hands pinned

DEAN:  
“CAS. CAS!”

DEAN gripping onto CAS’s hands as he is close to climaxing.

CAS leans in close to DEAN’s ear.

CAS: (Whispering.)  
“DEAN, I love you.”

At that moment DEAN’s arousal is too much and he explodes. His whole body tenses, his eyes and mouth wide open, then his body goes limp, and then begins to shake like a leaf from the intensity of the orgasm. One tear falls down his cheek. He is still looking in CAS’s eyes.

CAS looks down on DEAN with a proud grin.

CAS lets go of DEAN’s hands and places his hands under DEAN’s back gripping DEAN’s shoulders. DEAN places his arms around CAS, he has his hands laying flat on the small of CAS’s back massaging him and pulling him closer.

In this moment they look into each other’s eyes and have an expression that conveys they know that they are in love and this love was meant to be.

CAS: (Looking deeply into DEAN’s eyes.)  
“This profound bond, time and death itself would stop to bare witness, you deserve to be saved DEAN, you deserve to be loved.”

DEAN’s body is resonating from the beauty of the words.

CAS:  
“All the people who have said that I lost or screwed things up for the love of one man were right. I have betrayed so many, made so many mistakes along the way because of you but if I could go back and change things I wouldn’t because those choices kept you safe. Everything I have ever done has been because of my love for you. I loved you before I met you, fated before time, before the sun and the stars, before the darkness.”

DEAN is still looking in CAS’s eyes.

CAS:  
“What Hester said when I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I was lost but in your eyes I have found my way back home. I now know why I was a rebellious angel, because my heart was never God’s not really, my heart always belonged to you. “

DEAN climaxes again his body shaking still looking deep into CAS’s eyes.

CAS:  
“There was always an emptiness I couldn’t place, a love I couldn’t ignore. I now know it wasn’t God, or the angels or Lucifer or humanity, it was always… you.”

DEAN is in tears at this admission, his face conveying constant climaxing over and over because of CAS’s touch, because of his words. DEAN has lost all control but never loses eye contact.

They continue to make love to the song playing in the background, black and white glimpses of DEAN and CAS making love, IE calling each other’s names, kissing, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, never loosing eye contact, smiling at each other, playful, intense.

 

Finally a clear shot of them embracing, CAS looks up to the ceiling, and climaxing so intensely that he too releases a few tears, his body shaking. He looks back into DEAN’s eyes. You can tell DEAN climaxed one more time for good measure all the while never loosing eye contact.

CAS smiles and collapses onto DEAN’s chest. DEAN wraps his arms around CAS, one arm around CAS’s waist, the other he places on CAS’s head, stroking CAS’s hair. 

DEAN:  
“No matter what CAS make me a promise.”  
(CAS looks up to DEAN.)

CAS:  
“Anything DEAN.”

DEAN:  
“Whatever the spell does, don’t let me forget this moment.”

CAS:  
“Never.”

They kiss again. CAS moves off of DEAN, and on to his side, DEAN rests his head on CAS’s chest. DEAN strokes CAS’s chest and smiles while CAS strokes DEAN’s hair.

DEAN:  
“Why me CAS? A holy man, why would you give all that up for me?”

CAS:  
“Because I knew I was meant to.”

DEAN:  
“I just don’t think I’m worth losing your grace over.”

CAS:  
“DEAN… stop, I would fall from grace for eternity if it meant you were Ok. Remember your mom telling you that you had angels watching over you? Well you still do. I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition; I held you then as I hold you now and I raised you because of everything you were, are and will become. That means DEAN that yes, you are worth it all and everything I have done and will continue to do to keep you safe. I will only let you go if you ask and even then I wouldn’t be far.” 

DEAN:  
“That’s good CAS, don’t let go, don’t give up.”

 

CAS:  
I ask one thing in return, for once lose your doubt about yourself, about me and just let yourself… feel… happy. It’s Ok to be happy.”

DEAN sighs.

CAS and DEAN lay solemn and quiet.

INTERCUT

SAM is parking the Impala.

SAM pulls up to the speedy delivery office.

SAM gets out of the Impala and then walks into the office.

SAM: (Walking up to the counter.)  
“Excuse me, I’m looking for one of your delivery people, GAIL?”

GIRL AT COUNTER: (Huffing and chewing gum.)  
“I’m sorry who sir?”

SAM:  
“GAIL, she delivered a letter to me today, I just had a question.”

GIRL AT COUNTER: (Contemplating.)  
“I’m sorry sir, I’m sure we don’t have a GAIL here”  
(SAM has a “damn it expression” on his face.)  
OK, thanks um never mind. Appreciate it.”

SAM exits the office.

IN HOT PURSUIT

As SAM is walking to the car he notices a shady character in a Speedy Delivery jacket.

The person looks up at SAM then darts off.

SAM:  
“Damn it. Hey!”

THE CAMERA FOLLOWS SAM AND GAIL IN THE CHASE SCENE THROUGH SEVERAL CITY BLOCKS

SAM follows in pursuit.

SAM chases GAIL for a few blocks, dodging cars as they cross-busy streets. SAM gets nailed by a car, but can keep going. As they are running, GAIL’s wig is knocked loose. 

SAM running out of steam slows down, out of breath. He bends over hands on knees then picks up the wig. He puts his hands on his hips.

SAM: (Still holding the wig.)  
“Damn it!”

 

INTERCUT

SAM is back in the parking lot with Baby.

SAM takes out his cell phone and is about to call DEAN when he smiles. Then puts his phone away.

SAM takes out his computer. Opens a web browser, he then types in “Cupid Lore”.

INTERCUT

(Back at the bunker.)

CAS and DEAN are getting out of the shower, towels wrapped around their waist. 

CAS sits on the bed and picks up his cell phone. DEANs walks over and sits next to   
CAS, and drapes his arm around CAS’s shoulder and kisses him on the neck.

DEAN:  
“Who you callin’?”

CAS:  
“Your brother.”

INTERCUT

Back to SAM in the Impala

 

 

 

PLAN OF ACTION

SAM is still in the car looking at his computer screen. SAM’s phone goes off. SAM reaches for it.

SAM:  
“Hey CAS, what’s up?”

CAS:  
“Have you located GAIL?”

SAM:  
“Almost, but she got away man.”

CAS:  
“That is unfortunate.”

 

INTERCUT 

Back to the bunker in DEAN’s room.

DEAN starts playing with CAS’s ear, stroking his hair and kissing his neck. CAS smiles but has a “come on I’m on the phone” expression.

CAS takes DEAN’s hand and removes it from his person, and holds up his index finger as if to say “one second”.

DEAN continues anyway. CAS laughs.

INTERCUT

Back to SAM, listening to what’s going on, on the other end.

CAS:   
(sounds like he’s holding the phone away, putting his hand over the receiver.)  
“DEAN stop!  
(Laughing)   
I’ll be there in one second; this is serious  
(Laughing continues.)

SAM:   
(Holds his phone in front of his face with an “eww” expression. Then puts his phone back to his ear.)  
Um CAS? CAS! I can hear you, you know.”

 

INTERCUT

Back to DEAN and CAS, they touch foreheads laughing.

CAS: (CAS puts his finger to his lips)  
“Shh.”  
(Laughing.)  
(Clears his throat.)  
“My apologies SAM.”

INTERCUT

Back to SAM in the Impala.

SAM: (Even SAM laughs a little.)  
“Ok CAS, come on, focus here, I need help.”

CAS:  
“Of course SAM, I’m here. So what other things have you found out about Cupids?”

SAM:  
“Well, for one they match powerful bloodlines.”

CAS:  
“And are there any such bloodlines in the vicinity?”

SAM:  
“Um, lets see.”  
(SAM holds the phone between his ear and shoulder and grabs his computer.)  
“Well there is a grandson of the Collins family which has deep rooted traditions and connections to the Illuminati. There is also a woman whose last name is Cyrus…”

DEAN:  
“Billy Ray is a cupid?”

CAS:  
“Ugh, no DEAN.” King Cyrus ruled in the time of Jesus Christ. You’re adorable.”

DEAN: “Oh.”

SAM:  
“Um yea, that’s right. Still here.

CAS:   
“Sorry.”

SAM:  
So that sounds like a promising lead doesn’t it?”

CAS:  
“Yes it does. I will also look into Cupid Lore and see if I can find an Enochian summoning sigil. ”

SAM:  
“Ok, and I’ll go check out Cyrus and Collins, do some surveillance and see if GAIL shows.”

CAS:  
“Sounds good SAM. Just hurry before…”

SAM:  
“I know before you go all “Shining” on each other. Call you back later.”

CAS:  
“Ok, and SAM?”

SAM:  
“Yeah?”

INTERCUT

Back to CAS and DEAN.

CAS:  
“Thank you, for everything.”

SAM:   
“Hmph, of course any thing for family right?”

SAM hangs up.

CAS puts his phone down. He then turns to DEAN, pushes him in a laying down position and gets on top of him again.

CAS:  
“You’re incorrigible.”

CAS and DEAN laugh and start kissing again. It is pretty clear they are about to make love again.

 

INTERCUT

Back to SAM. 

It’s evening out. SAM is parked in front of Kiana Cyrus’s house.

SAM rubs his eyes leaning back in the seat.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the window.

A woman is standing there with a hot cop of coffee.

SAM rolls down the window.

KIANA:  
“I figured if you were going to be parked outside of my house all night you might need this. Sleeping isn’t very good standards and practices for a PI?”

SAM scoffs.  
SAM:  
“Um, not exactly.”

SAM scoffs again.

KIANA:  
“You want to sit inside and talk?”

SAM:   
“Yeah, that would be great.”

INTERCUT

KIANA’s living room

THE INTERVIEW

KIANA:  
“So, what can I do for you?”

SAM:  
“SAM um hi.”

SAM puts his hand on the back of his neck doing that awkward massage.

KIANA:  
“You’re not a PI are you?”

SAM:  
“That obvious? No, no, I’m a um.  
(SAM stammers for the words.)

KIANA:  
“Let me guess, a hunter?”

SAM looks relieved.

SAM:  
“How did you?”

KIANA:  
“I can just tell. My parents were hunters; you just have that look about you. So, how can I help you um SAM was it?”

SAM:  
“Yeah, SAM WINCHESTER.”

KIANA:   
“A WINCHESTER, in my house, that’s an honor.”

SAM:  
“Um thanks, yeah. Hey do you mind if I ask you some questions. It involves a case I’m working on.”

KIANA:  
“It would be my pleasure.”

SAM:  
“So from what I understand, you are a descendant of King Cyrus, is that correct?”

KIANA:  
“Yes.”

SAM:   
“Do you know a Douglas Collins?”

KIANA:  
“Of course, we run in the same circles.”

SAM:  
“Oh, so forgive be for being so direct but do you and Mr. Collins have a um… a romantic relationship?”

KIANA:  
“We have played around with the idea, why? What’s this all about?”

SAM:  
“I have a rogue Cupid on my hands, she put a nasty curse on my brother that will take his love for someone and twist it into a violent hatred, he may even try to hurt, kill that person.”

KIANA:  
“I didn’t even know it was possible to piss off a cupid.”

SAM:  
“Um (scoffs) yeah, it’s a long story.”

KIANA:  
“It usually is.”

SAM:  
“Anyways, I was wondering if you have had used Speedy Delivery or seen a woman creeping around you and Mr. Collins, Cupids love to manipulate people into falling in love, namely special bloodlines.”

KIANA:  
“Well, I do apologize SAM, but I can’t help you there. The only one lurking around here was you.”

SAM:  
“Well if you see anyone suspicious, particularly a female could you call me?”

SAM hands KIANA his number.  
KIANA:  
“Of course SAM.”

 

 

 

 

 

INTERCUT

Back at the bunker

THE CHANGE BEGINS

DEAN is in the kitchen; he’s wearing only sweatpants, he goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer and leans on the kitchen sink. CAS walks into the kitchen also only wearing sweat pants, and puts his arms around DEAN’s waist and places his hands on the counter. CAS begins to kiss DEAN’s shoulder. DEAN pushes CAS’s hands away.

CAS:  
“DEAN, are you Ok?”

CAS is genuinely concerned

DEAN:  
“Yeah man, I’m fine just gimme a little room to breathe man God.”

CAS turns DEAN around puts his arms back where they were around DEAN’s waist and palms flat on the counter. 

DEAN shoves CAS so hard he almost falls over.

DEAN looks at his hands in horror of what he just did.

DEAN:  
“Oh God, CAS, I… I (Stammering.) Oh God it’s starting isn’t it? CAS?   
(DEAN looking at his trembling hands completely freaked out.)

CAS:  
“Yes DEAN, I am afraid it is.”

DEAN throws his beer across the room then grabs his head and screams.

DEAN:  
“You have to tie me up. And go inhale your angel mojo.” 

CAS:  
“NO!”

DEAN:  
“CAS as men no offense but I’m stronger, you’re such a fragile piece of glass, (DEAN’s demeanor completely changes) lets face it you’re a pansy man!”

DEAN grabs his head again, screaming, he falls back into the counter.

CAS runs to help him.

DEAN:  
“NO! Please (in tears) I don’t want hurt you, you have to swallow your grace.”

CAS:  
“No, because as an angel I am too strong and I could kill you once it hits me. Come on DEAN. Let me help you.”

DEAN:  
“Get OFF ME!!!” (DEAN begins to make animalistic grunting sounds.) 

DEAN shoves Cas again. DEAN gets a crazed rabid look in his eyes.

CAS takes of to the panic room, DEAN in pursuit. (The scene is in glimpses of black and white.)

CAS manages to get to the panic room and shut the door. He can hear DEAN outside, pounding on the door. 

CAS senses DEAN is hurt from pounding on the heavy metal door. 

DEAN is sitting with his back to the door with one hand on it.

INTERCUT

To the other side of the door

CAS is sitting the same way, with the same hand on the door.

DEAN:  
“CAS? You have to tie me down before it’s too late.”

CAS opens the door and pulls DEAN up, his hand covered in blood.

DEAN:  
“I can’t hold back.”

CAS ties DEAN to the very chair his demon was exercised from.

CAS:  
“DEAN, I am so sorry you have to relive this.”

DEAN:  
“It’s Ok, CAS. Just stay with me?”

CAS:  
“I have to call SAM, I have to help him fix this. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

INTERCUT

CAS barely composed is in the study.

CAS has a rising fever.

He looks for the book he remembers seeing on Enochian Sigils. CAS is breathing heavy. He starts tearing through everything desperately trying to find the book. CAS locates the book. DEAN’s screaming can be heard echoing through the bunker. 

CAS:  
“Hold on DEAN, hold on for me.”

CAS frantically thumbs through the index hoping to find a useful sigil, CAS thinks he spots something. CAS grabs DEAN’s cell phone on the table. Breathing heavier, sweat pouring from his brow; he wipes it away with his hand.

INTERCUT

SAM is sitting in the Impala looking defeated, SAM is trying to locate Douglas Collins’s address.

SAM hears the phone ring and sees DEAN’s number and picks up.

SAM:  
“Hey, what’s”

CAS interrupts

CAS:  
“No time for pleasantries SAM, I had to tie DEAN down and… I’m… barely holding it together. Get back to the bunker immediately! I left a book on the table open to the summoning sigil I found, I hope it works, SAM, please hurry.”

CAS abruptly hangs up the phone.

 

 

ABANDON ALL HOPE

INTERCUT

Camera follows Cas as he forces himself back to the panic room. Cas grabs the pentacle handcuffs, finds something strong enough to restrain him from breaking loose settling on a sturdy pipe. CAS wraps the cuffs around the pipes then around his wrists buckling down.

CAS hears a crashing sound. He looks up DEAN has gotten free. DEAN grabs CAS by the shoulders and looks into CAS’s eyes like a man possessed.

CAS: (Submitting to his impending fate.)  
“It’s Ok DEAN, It’s Ok.

CAS closes his eyes.

DEAN loses all control and just wails on CAS.

CAS:  
“It’s Ok DEAN” (He repeats this over and over until he loses consciousness.)

SAM bursts through the door and sees DEAN over CAS’s limp body.

SAM:  
DEAN! Stop! You’re killing him!

SAM lunges at DEAN, wrestling him off CAS. SAM gets DEAN back into restraints, and then runs over to CAS. 

SAM:  
CAS? CAS! CAS! Come on buddy! Breath please breath.

CAS: (With labored breath and barely conscious)  
“Get the book SAM, you have to stop this.”

CAS passes out again.

 

INTERCUT

SAM goes to the study to grab the book. SAM grabs the Holy oil and makes a circle, then he grabs the matches. SAM then grabs a blade to cut his hand with. SAM draws the Enochian summoning sigil for Cupids. He then slaps his bloody hand on the sigil.  
Gail finally appears right in the middle of the Holy oil circle. Sam lights the matches then drops them igniting the circle. 

GAIL:  
“SAM WINCHESTER, so you finally caught up with me! You think I’m going to help you SAMMY boy? After what CAS and METATRON did to me?”

SAM:  
“Please we have no time for this, they are going to kill each other.”

GAIL:  
“I am well aware of that. The spell is working. (Rather impressed with herself.) good.”

SAM:  
“Please I thought you were about spreading love and…”

GAIL:  
“Oh please cry me a river SAM! I was about spreading love just like I thought CAS was about spreading peace but he only spread LIES!”

SAM:  
“You don’t understand GAIL, please. Just like you, Castiel was duped. METATRON said that the spell was to lock all the angels in Heaven so they could work things out peacefully. CAS had no idea and would never hurt you intentionally; please you have to believe that. Please help them.”

DEAN can be heard, howling an agonizing scream. It makes GAIL shiver at the horror.

GAIL:  
“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

SAM:  
“Because you know CAS, his heart is always in the right place unfortunately sometimes his head is up his…”

GAIL:  
“I get the picture.”

SAM:  
“CAS was sent to Purgatory after killing a leviathan and CAS had an opportunity to be freed, but he didn’t take it. He felt he needed to pay a penance for what he had done. CAS and DEAN have suffered so much already. Please, don’t take the one thing that they still hold sacred.”

 

GAIL   
(With a tear in her eye.)  
“I never wanted this, I was just so hurt and angry.”

SAM:  
“So make it right. Please CAS is dying and DEAN is about to explode and you’re the only one who can break the curse.”

GAIL:  
“There’s just one problem SAM.”

GAIL looks down at the ring of Holy fire.

SAM is hesitant.

GAIL:  
“You have my word, I won’t run. You’re right, this goes against my nature and I will fix this.”

SAM grabs an extinguisher and puts out the flames.

GAIL:  
“Take me to them.”  
SAM leads the way.

INTERCUT

SAM and GAIL are in the doorway of the panic room. GAIL is crippled by what she sees, the pain she has caused. GAIL looks to DEAN then to CAS.

GAIL:   
(Raising her hands)  
“Oh my… brother what have I done?”  
“Bagle bolape gemeganza ladnah noasmi un gemeganza christeos oiad magicae adrpan ladnah noasmi exsilium christeos oiad hoath oi erat retorta ol odi noasmi  
Enutrivi!”

GAIL’s voice starts booming and echoing, the room starts shaking, plaster starts coming down, the lights start bursting. SAM is ducking and covering his head. DEAN is screaming and the curse is being lifted. GAIL is still saying the prayer. 

“Hoath vincit loncho od noromi christeos oiad deditio amiran ol hoath!!!!”

GAIL collapses, SAM tries to help her. 

All at once, DEAN comes too, shaken and stunned, trying to collect himself. He turns to see CAS lying on the floor. DEAN starts violently shaking in his chair trying to get himself loose, crying.

DARKNESS

DEAN:  
“CAS? Baby? Oh God what did I do? What did I do? SAM get me out of here!!!”

SAM runs over and cuts DEAN loose. DEAN crawls on the floor slowly trying to process what happened. DEAN kneels above CAS’s limp and fading body. DEAN desperately tries to free CAS from his handcuffs. SAM grabs the keys and tries to help but DEAN pushes him out of the way and gets CAS cut loose. CAS’s lifeless body falls into DEAN’s waiting arms. DEAN puts his ear to CAS’s mouth to listen for any sign of life. Dean hears a slight, whisper of a breath. Dean holds CAS’s body forehead to forehead.

SAM realizing the truth of the situation, the spell is broken but he watches his brother helplessly crying for someone DEAN must really care for.

DEAN: (Nuzzled into the side of CAS’s head)  
“Oh God, what did I do baby? No, no, no, no, no. Oh God (DEAN sobbing uncontrollably.) Please CAS don’t leave me.”

SAM stands helpless over DEAN and CAS, tears welling up.

SAM:  
“Dude, why isn’t he healing?”

DEAN:   
(Looks up with a start and composes himself just enough to speak.)  
“His grace, it’s on my nightstand, CAS refused to take it in because as an angel he thought he could seriously hurt me, (Starts to cry again.) He wanted to protect me from him.”

SAM darts out of the room, the camera is still on DEAN and CAS.

SAM comes back moments later with the small container.

 

 

 

DEAN:   
(Turning towards SAM.)  
“Gimme that!”   
(DEAN snatches the grace out of SAM’s hand. Dean pops the cork with his teeth not wanting to let go of CAS and spits the lid across the room.)  
“Come on CAS, you’re going to be alright   
(Becoming hysterical when there’s almost no reaction, CAS isn’t even inhaling the grace. It lingers there.)  
“Damn it, come on baby please, PLEASE!”

DEAN feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns, its GAIL and DEAN begins to direct his rage at her.

DEAN:  
“This is your fault! YOU DID THIS!”

GAIL:  
“So let me fix it.”

GAIL grabs the grace out of DEAN’s hand, and tries to move in. DEAN won’t budge. SAM grabs DEAN under his arms and pulls DEAN but it’s a struggle, DEAN tenses his whole body up and keeps trying to get back to CAS, DEAN is screaming like when he was under the cupid’s spell. SAM finally gets DEAN far enough away from CAS to let GAIL get close enough. DEAN curls up into a ball while SAM kneels down and holds him.

DEAN:  
“Please SAMMY don’t let CAS, not like this, not because of me.”

GAIL is working her angelic healing on CAS, while trying to get CAS’s grace back into his body. GAIL is successful as CAS does consume the grace. Everyone notices and perks up with baited breath to see when CAS will take a breath. Time drags on, the seconds seem to bleed into hours when really only a few minutes passed, all is silent, no one speaks, they’re sole focus is on CAS.

FADE TO BLACK

DEAN: (ECHOING)  
“CAS? CAS!!!”   
(Nothing but silence aside from DEAN)

 

 

THREE WEEKS LATER

Black background with white letters on screen say THREE WEEKS LATER

SAM AND DEAN are standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

SAM:  
“How is he DEAN?”

DEAN:  
“I don’t know man, Gail has been in and out healing him which I appreciate but I still want to rip her in half because if she hadn’t done what she done, but yeah, still no change, still unconscious. “

SAM:  
“She made a mistake, a fatal one but she is trying to make amends for it, it was a misunderstanding, she thought she got played. She was innocent, now did she handle it well? Hell no but, it was nothing worse then what you, me and CAS have screwed up a hundred times over.

DEAN:  
“Yeah, but the difference is, is she aint one of us man.”

SAM:  
“I know but whatever, how are you doing?”

DEAN:  
“I don’t know how long this will take. SAMMY, I’m losing it here , if he dies man…”

CAS: (Off camera.)  
“Then I guess I better not die on you DEAN.”

DEAN: (Turning towards the familiar voice.)   
“CAS”

CAS goes to hug DEAN, DEAN side steps, CAS puts his arms and head down.

DEAN:  
“SAM, can you give us a minute?”

SAM:  
“Sure”

SAM exits the kitchen.

 

CAS:  
“DEAN, listen.”

DEAN is as far from CAS as he can get.

DEAN:   
“No CAS, you listen. I know what you’re going to say and I won’t let you. You’re going to tell me that it wasn’t my fault, hmm? That you forgive me. But I’m not going to let you! You don’t get to do that CAS not this time. I’ve hurt you too many times and you always forgave me. But every time I see you I see my sins, the pain that I caused you. I’ve failed you again. I mean what if this is our fate. What if we are cursed, to always love each other but to always hurt each other.”

CAS:  
“What are you saying DEAN?”

DEAN:  
“I’m saying I want you to take this from me, everything. Come on man, even you were worried that this was just the spell and what if it was? I see the doubt.”

CAS:  
“DEAN, don’t do that, I know you meant it. Please don’t ask me to do that DEAN. I waited so long.”

DEAN:  
“I know what I’m asking is going to kill you and I’m sorry to ask you to carry those sandals, because I know you can’t forget, and it’s selfish because you would have to carry this cross but CAS, (DEAN starting to cry.) I mean we could try again under better circumstances. You promised me you wouldn’t let me forget so don’t. But the thing is, I can’t live with what I have done. I have ripped my heart out about this dying every night! I’m not strong enough to carry this weight.”

CAS:  
“I understand DEAN, and I do wish this had happened when a spell wasn’t involved. I just wanted to believe.”

DEAN:  
“In what?”

CAS:  
“It’s Ok, I understand.”

DEAN:   
“No, stop that!”

 

CAS:  
“What?”

DEAN:  
“Being understanding! Stop! I want you to hit me, to yell at me, to call me a dick!”

CAS:  
“And what would that accomplish DEAN?”

DEAN:  
“I don’t know!”

CAS:  
“You want to be punished?”

DEAN:  
“Yes.”

CAS:  
“Why?”

DEAN:  
“Because I deserve to be.   
(Dean breaks down.)   
I know what I am.”

CAS moves in close to DEAN, DEAN looks CAS in the eyes.

CAS:  
“You are a broken man who deserves to be loved, saved, cursed or not remember?”

DEAN:  
“CAS it hurts too much. I’m asking you to let me go.”

CAS smiles, shows no pain but complete understanding on his face.

CAS:  
“I love you DEAN. Always and never again.”

DEAN looks perplexed. 

DEAN:  
“No, hey wait a minute man…”

Before DEAN can fully react CAS places two fingers on DEAN’s forehead.

DEAN is looking like he is coming out of a dream. 

DEAN:  
“Oh, my head what the Hell?”

CAS:   
“There was a case, an angel attack. You got knocked out cold, you’ve been out for three weeks.”

DEAN: (Processing.)  
“Huh? Did we win?”

CAS:  
“Yes DEAN, YOU won.”

DEAN:  
“Cool.”

DEAN goes to the fridge to grab a beer. DEAN looks over at CAS.

DEAN:  
“Hey, you good man?”

CAS:  
“Yes. I should go.”

DEAN:  
“Why don’t you hang out man, you look like you need some serious R&R.”

CAS:  
“No, I have to…”

DEAN walks over and put his hand on CAS’s shoulder.

DEAN:  
“Come on buddy, that isn’t a suggestion. It’s an order.”

Barely holding it together CAS nods.

DEAN exits, SAM enters.

SAM:  
“You Ok?”

 

 

CAS:  
“No. But I know it was the right thing to do, letting him go, making him forget, but it’s Ok. “Love suffers long and is kind; … is not provoked, thinks no evil; … rejoices in the truth; it bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. (CAS looks at SAM)   
Love never fails.” 

SAM scoffs.

CAS vanishes. 

INTERCUT

SAM goes to the study with DEAN.

DEAN:  
“Hey? Where’s CAS?”

SAM:  
“He had to leave.”

DEAN:  
“Well did he tell you when he would be back?”

SAM:  
“Probably not for a while.”

DEAN:  
“Licking his wounds?”

SAM:  
“Yeah, something like that. Hey, DEAN? Can I ask you something man?”

DEAN:  
“Shoot.”

SAM:  
“You and CAS. You guys always look happy, you know together right?”

DEAN:  
“Yea, he’s family.”

SAM:  
“Yeah but kind of family? Or more than family?”

DEAN:  
“What are you saying SAMMY?”

SAM:  
“You know what, never mind.”

DEAN:  
“Sounds good to me.”

DEAN stands up 

INTERCUT

DEAN is in his room and shuts the door. He sits on the bed, and looks at it. 

Misty, Smokey FLASHBACK short images:

IMAGE 1: CAS’s face: “DEAN, I love you.”

IMAGE 2: DEAN’s face: “CAS, I need you.” 

DEAN smiles.

DEAN:  
(Speaking to the air.)  
“I know I got knocked out during that angel show down, I could tell by the look on your face you were concerned but it didn’t knock that memory loose, I remember that night with you, I didn’t forget. ”

CAS:   
(Appears, looking perplexed.)  
“DEAN? You remember? Do you remember the events that led up to…?”

DEAN:  
“No, and I don’t care I remember and I am glad I do. I’m a little pissed that you promised you would help me remember but you took off instead.” 

CAS:  
“DEAN, it’s just…”

DEAN:  
(Cutting CAS off)   
“Look I’m sorry I was stand offish in front of SAM, it’s just a lot to take in you know? I think I just need time to process.”

CAS:  
“I understand.”

DEAN:  
“Don’t gimme that puppy dog look and slink away. I have lost every good thing in my life I won’t lose you too. I will not walk away from you, on this thing we have, whatever you want to call it. I just need time to process; I’m not ashamed and I don’t regret this but I’m not ready for SAMMY… I’m scared. I’m not ready. But no matter what…”

DEAN walks over to CAS and puts his arm around CAS’s waist.

DEAN:  
“I will always… ALWAYS (DEAN clears his throat) need you buddy. (DEAN slaps Cas’s shoulder and smiles.)

CAS: (Smiling, puts his head down)  
“I need you too DEAN.”

DEAN gives a wink of reassurance.

FADE TO BLACK

ROLL CREDITS.

One page short leaves room for action, adjustments, changes and improvisation.

QUOTATION: CORINTHIANS 1: 13

Misha Collins  
1920 N. Hillhurst #170  
Los Angeles, CA. 90027


End file.
